Puckman To The Rescue
by bekkarific
Summary: McKinley holds its annual Halloween dance, Puck as the masked crusader saves little red riding Rachel from the big bad karsoky. Rated T because of some language DISCONTINUED - But has been adopted by MissMandyPandy
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like it's just something that popped into my head after watching the one tree hill Halloween episode. Oh there's no real timeline to say when this is set, just say its set after Beth was born and Quinn and Finn are back together.**

**P.S. I do not own glee or any of the characters (blah, blah, blah) **

It's time for the McKinley annual Halloween party where all of the students dress up and pretend that they are not actually in the school gym. However as under Figgans instructions, The Cheerios are planning it this year and sue is allowing them to cut into their budget. Therefore the whole school –even the bottom feeders like jewfro as Santana put it- knew this party was going to be the shit.

The day had come and the whole school was in a frenzy, The Cheerios where barking out last minute instructions. The jocks where discussing their girlfriends costumes, rating which one would look the finest- Santana as the devil (as Puck thought was appropriate. he wonders how Matt puts up with her) the other students discussing costume ideas and whose after party the where attending. Everyone in the school seemed to have caught the party fever even Rachel Berry, she did not usually attend school dances worried that_ Carrie_ situation might occur. However since joining glee she had made some real friends, friends that would be seen with her in public. So she was confident_ 'They would have her back' _as Mercedes put it. So she like the rest of the school was joining in the excitement however unlike the rest keeping her costume a secret, only Kurt knew as he helped her design it.

Puck not one for school dances knows he will have to make an appearance if he wants to get laid tonight. Plus Halloween is just an excuse for chicks to where next to nothing and call it a costume, which was all good in his book. He already knew what he was going to wear (not that he planned it or anything) he went to the local costume shop and picked out awesome batman costume that looked exactly like the one in the movie. Plus batman was a total badass, he totally got all the hot chicks, which Puck could relate too, and batman was kind of his hero when he was a kid. So he had his night planned out, make an appearance-spike the punch-grind with some hot chick on the dance floor- pick up some hot chick-have crazy hot sex- leave before she wakes up- just the typical night for the puckerone.

The (original) glee kids decided to arrive together so Tina who was dressed as the angel of death looked amazing in a black corset style dress that just fell right above the knee with knee high black boots, fish net tights, also black feathered angel wings. She was sat on Artie's knee, who looked awesome as John Travolta in Saturday night fever with his hair pushed back into a quiff style and a white suit with flared leg bottoms and a black 70's style shirt. They were both waiting in Kurt's living room, waiting for Kurt and Mercedes to _finally_ get ready and Rachel to arrive they guessed she was waiting to make and entrance.

When Kurt and Mercedes finally came downstairs, they looked amazing Artie and Tina could tell they put a lot of effort into their costumes. Mercedes was dressed as a very gothic traditional vampire (Which Tina approved of) she was wearing a black and a red 18th century style dress, with black lace detail under layers a that showed at the bottom, her black boots poking out underneath. Kurt linking his arm with hers came down in very dashing (as Kurt would call it) Mr. Darcy esque 19th century suit. With a black tail coat over a ruffled high collared shirt and a simple purple tie. Along with cream coloured breeches and black leather boots. And now all was left was for Rachel to arrive.

Ten minutes and one wine cooler later Rachel arrived at Kurt's home knocking on the door she felt a slight unease about attending the dance, however due to Kurt's and her own excellent Costume designing skills her identify will a remain a secret. As Kurt greeted her as the door he added a wink to let her know she looked great. It was actually great having Kurt because he was honest (sometimes brutally) when it came to clothing and appearances. That idea was reimbursed as she headed into to living room and took in the shocked expressions of the rest of the glee members. She had decided against going as anything from a musical, thinking it would be to obvious to recognise who she was and would honestly make her more of a target to the football and hockey Neanderthals (Noah, Finn, Mike and Matt excluded of course) she had decided to be a character from her favourite fairytale growing up, little red riding hood, except as Kurt put it a _'more sexed up version'_.

She has a long silk hooded cape, the hood covered the to the point to where her bangs started, leaving her long dark curls visible (except that they were now in full blown curls her hair was pretty much the same) the cape fell just to the back of her knee leaving the rest of the expanse of her leg visible. The cape fastens loosely across her chest leaving the front of her shoulders visible. Underneath it she had on a red skirt that fell just below mid-thigh with a white blouse that was cut down to her cleavage, which looked fuller due to the black leather corset she had on over the blouse. She also had white knee highs with plain red six inch stilettos. She was also carrying- at Kurt's request to look fully authentic – a small picnic basket and on her face she wore a plain red mask that stopped just before her nose (to remain anonymous) perfectly matching her scarlet red lip stick.

"Girl you look amazing" Mercedes commented still astonished that this was indeed Rachel Berry

"Yeah. Rach, wow you look beautiful" Tina added making Rachel full of confidence at the praise

"Thank you, you guy look pretty amazing too. We are so going to rock this place" Rachel added. During their months of friendship she had toned down her intense personality, however still went off in a Rachel Berry style tangent whenever she was angry, which Noah and Mr. Schue received frequently.

"So we ready to hit this shit" Artie remarked enthusiastically, making everyone laugh as they all rang out a chorus of "Hell yeahs!" (Heck in Rachel's case she may have chilled out a but she still was a Rachel berry and a good Jew) as they all headed out the door to McKinley.

**So what did you guys think? I know it's not much but I just wanted to set up the story a bit. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days, hope you liked. **


	2. NOTICE

To all my readers of Puckman To The Rescue

This story is now officially discontinued, because honestly I just don't have any clue where to go with it, I'm sorry to all my readers and I hope it will not discourage you from reading any of my other current or future stories.

However any wishing to adopt this story may have at it, I look forward to seeing it if anyone actually does.

Peace Love and Grape Slushies

Bekkarific


	3. Adoption

**To all my readers of Puckman To The Rescue**

**This story has been officially adopted by MissMandyPandy, and she will make a much better job than I did with it, all those wishing to read use the link below. **

**.net/s/6854633/1/Puckerman_to_the_Rescue**

**Peace Love and Grape Slushies**

**Bekkarific**


End file.
